


Island Interlude

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Island Interlude

Winter was, to say it simply, your least favourite fucking time of year. You hated suffering through it, you hated the snow, and you often found yourself wondering why you didn’t just say screw it and move somewhere tropical. The worst of it was always after the New Year, at least the holidays made it seem like it could maybe be a cute, romantic time, something to look forward to. But the weather always turned in February, blustering in a cold front for the next couple of months. It also brought Valentines Day, which you couldn’t hate more, a holiday made up by business to promote and sell more tacky crap, hike the prices up at restaurants and flower shops when love could (and should) be celebrated every day? No thank you. You usually took a couple of weeks off at Christmas to jet away somewhere all inclusive, tropical and free of screaming children. This year you’d only stuck around at the insistence of your parents.

Which is how you ended up in at the Anatara Uluwatu Resort in Bali for the second week of February. The first couple of days you spent lounging on the beach, taking advantage of their spa amenities, and indulging in delicious food that you didn’t have to make yourself. The end of the third evening you strolled your way down to the ocean front bar, sliding onto a stool, graciously thanking the bartender as he slid your usual raspberry gin cocktail toward you.

It didn’t take long for you to feel eyes on you, glancing up from your drink to catch the eye of a stunner redhead. She’d honestly caught your eye the other day, you’d been lounging, reading on the beach while she somehow seamlessly crushed the surf. You figured she was from a beach city, maybe visiting from Australia or something like that with how natural she’d looked out there. Now, her hair loose and wavy, skin just a touch sun kissed, peaking out from under the semi fitted sundress she wore, she was even more enticing. You grinned across at her, giving her a soft nod of acknowledgement, a gleam in your eye that she returned. You then turned your attention back to the magazine you’d brought down with you.

Right as you finished off your drink, another one was slid in front of you along with a shot of rum, you glanced up again, smirking at the sight of the redhead toasting you with her own shot before you both tossed them back. You pursed your lips for a moment, internally debating with yourself, but when you caught the spark in her eye, you figured why the fuck not? 10,000 miles from home where everyone was celebrating their love, you may as well have some fun. Sliding a quick tip to the bartender you slipped off your stool, moving to the opposite end of the bar.

“Thanks for the drink.” You greeted with a smile.

“It was too hard to resist.” She replied, her voice was like fucking silk and you were sold already.

“I saw you lookin’ from across the way and now I really want to know your name.”

“Casey.” She extended her hand out, giving yours a friendly shake.

“Y/N.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh..the pleasure is all mine.” You smirked, “so…Casey…you here with anyone?”

“The bar?” She teased back, earning a playful eye roll from you, “no.” She took a sip of her drink, “figured why stick around at home while corporate greed takes over a so called holiday when I could be basking in a tropical paradise.”

“Fucking cheers to that.” Your glasses clinked as you both took another sip.

“And…” Casey quirked a brow, “pretty girl like you, no ring? No one’s managed to scoop you up yet?”

“Maybe I just don’t want to be tied down.”

“Shame…” her eyes dragged up your body, pausing at the swell of your chest, “you’d look heavenly fighting against it all worked up under me.” It appeared you weren’t the only one ready to just dive right in, polishing off your drink you stepped closer to her.

“Well if you’re so intrigued, you’re more than welcome to come south of the border with me.” You slid the second copy of your key card over to her.

“And if I turn out to be some kind of serial killer?”

“You never live until you risk your life.” Smirking, you began to turn away from her, “bring your suit…or don’t.” 

With a wink, you were sashaying across the terrace and back into the resort. You thought it would take a little bit more flirting than that to lock anything down this week, much less which someone as attractive, and probably in demand as her. Then again, most of the resort goers were already coupled up, it was valentine’s week after all. Thank god the celebrations weren’t exactly going on down here.

Back in your suite you changed into your bikini, leaving the cover up open around your frame, pulling your hair up into a bun in an attempt for it to not get too wet. There were already a couple of bottles of wine you’d stocked up on, including one of bubbly that you popped, pouring out two glasses right as you heard the door beep before it clicked open.

“Jesus.” You heard her mutter, pulling a chuckle from you, “you really went all out.”

“Sometimes you’ve just gotta treat yourself,” you shrugged as her eyes drank in the suite, aside from the lavish, two bedrooms there was a large jacuzzi style tub just inside the glass doors that lead to the patio. Right beside that, you had your own mini private infinity pool overlooking the ocean with the sun sitting low in the sky. It wouldn’t be long til you’d have a perfect view of the sunset from the privacy of your own room.

“You certainly are.”

“I usually travel at Christmas. Skipped that this year so I figured I’d go all out.” Plucking a flute from the small table as you rested against the arm of the sofa, you extended it out to her, “champagne?” She chuckled, “c’mon, live a little Case, you’re on vacation.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Taking the glass from you she smiled as you toasted her with your own, swigging down the drinks.

“Good, now c’mon.” You nodded toward the pool, dropping your cover up to the floor, “the glasses float, don’t worry.” Smirking you slipped into the pool, swimming out to the ledge, where there were holders for drinks, but you weren’t kidding about the floating. Turning slightly you watched Casey drop her robe, the deep blue of her bikini complimenting her skin perfectly. She swooped her hair up quickly before delving into the pool, joining you at the ledge.

“This is…fucking gorgeous. How on earth did you afford this?”

“Meh..it took three murders.”

“I-what?” Casey’s face quickly turned towards you, a mix of worry and shock. You barked out a laugh, swigging back your drink.

“I’m kidding! I promise I’m not a serial killer.” You smirked, “but you are beyond cute when you’re flustered.” She blushed, ducking her gaze briefly before returning it to the colour changing sky as the sun continued to sink into ocean. 

“Please tell me you’ve done this every night you’ve been here.”

“Mmhm.” You hummed over a sip of champagne, “have to admit though, tonight takes the top view though.” 

It took Casey a moment to realize you were referring to the addition of her, the view was already so breathtaking she was half lost in thought as you floated closer to her. You placed your glass down on the ledge, arms softly wrapping around her from behind so she could continue to take in the sunset.

“This okay?” You murmured against the shell of her ear, smiling at the way she furiously nodded, a quiet yes coming from her lips. 

Your hands lay still at first, simply holding her to you, admiring the way she dreamily watched the sky. Your lips softly met at her bare shoulder, warming her skin up to the feel of you, a feather light trail leading to the junction of her neck. Her breath hitched when you increased the pressure right on her sweet spot, lips curving in a smile. She rolled her head back onto your shoulder, allowing you full access to her neck, your teeth softly scraping against it. One of her hands reached around, cupping at your head while the other one interlaced with yours on her stomach. Your free hand began to swirl around in the water, tracing patterns on her bare skin. When you bit down on her pulse point her body instinctively pressed into yours, her arms pulling you tighter to her as you began to suck a mark into her porcelain skin.

A flurry of movement and she had you spun, braced against the ledge of the pool while her arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you into a deep kiss. You practically groaned at the way her pillowy lips moved against yours with expertise, her fingers digging into your hair, tugging pieces out of its updo. Your tongue slid across her lips, coaxing them to open, delving in bit by bit until it was rolling against hers, dancing in between your mouths, the sweet and salty tastes of the island mingling in your kiss. 

A whimper escaped your lips as she began to return the favour of marking up your neck, your hips rolled into her body while your hands untangled the strings of her bikini top, leaving it to float in the water. Your hands traced up her ribs, cupping at her tits, rolling them in your hands before pinching at her nipples, she nearly shuddered against you, her breath hot on your neck when she spoke.

“Should we take this inside?”

“Certainly sounds like a good plan.” You smirked, kissing her softly as you lead her from the pool. Quickly passing her a fluffy towel to at least somewhat dry off and not completely soak the villa, you wrapped one around your body, leading her to the bedroom you’d beeen using. 

It only took a second for you to spin her in your arms, collapsing down on the bed on top of her with a soft giggle. The towel fell open, and your lips were on her skin before she could imagine. Her hands pulled at your hair, tugging it out of its bun so she could really pull at it. You trailed across her collarbone, eventually reaching her tits, wrapping your lips around one, sucking at her nipple, tongue lapping around it, flicking at it before you let it pop, hardening in the cool air. You repeated your motions on the other side, nibbling gently at first, when she let out a heavy whine you chuckled, biting down harder. Casey cried out louder than you’d expected, a sharp tug at the roots of your hair and you shot up onto your haunches.

“Sorry…” you muttered.

“No…no…” her chest heaved, “uh…fuck…” her brain scrambled trying to make words even make sense in that moment, “strawberries.”

“Strawberries?” You quirked a brow before realizing, “ah…okay…agreed. Strawberries.”

She pulled you back down to her in a laugh, kissing you deeply as your hands continued to toy with her tits. Her hands swiftly undid your bikini top, tossing it to the side, she swung up, capturing one in her mouth. You moaned at the sensation of her tongue rolling around your nipple, clutching her head to your frame. Your free hand snuck in between your bodies, slipping beneath her bottoms, searching out for her clit. As your fingers flicked against it she whimpered, moving off your nipple to bite and suck a mark into your tit.

Casey refused to let you go until she knew her teeth had left what would be a substantial bruise, even though you were circling her clit tantalizingly slow, your hips beginning to thrust agaisnt her body. It was when you sharply pinched it that she cried out, 

“Oh fuck!”

“Lie back.” You commanded. She obeyed, shifting up the bed to give you both more space, lifting her hips so you could slide her bottoms off. Your hands pressed her knees apart, spreading her legs and you couldn’t hold back a groan at the sight, “you so fucking beautiful, you know that?” 

She chuckled, muttering a soft thanks as you crawled up her body, leaving a trail of love bites in your wake, sure that she would be littered in them the next morning. You sucked a particularly large one on her inner thigh when she whined about you teasing, if she wanted teasing, you’d show her teasing.  
Once you were satisfied with your work, your mouth ghosted over her pussy, breath hot against the sensitive area. Your tongue darted out, licking up and around her folds, hovering over the edge of her clit, you chuckled at the way her hips shot up, begging for more of a proper touch. Your mouth kissed into her pussy, tongue barely probing into it but even the smallest taste of her had you moaning into her core, it was like candy, honey and heaven all rolled into one. Not being able to resist tasting more your tongue plunged into her, pulling out her juices, lapping at her like she was your last meal. You sucked at her lips, tongue flicking at her clit which pulled a cry from her. You continued to fuck her with your mouth, burying your face into her pussy, arms wrapping around her hips to hold her down.

Casey was a whimpering mess already, her hips rolling steadily against your mouth. Fuck were you ever good at what you were doing, and she could tell you were enjoying it just as much as she was. The dampness from the pool may have evaporated off her skin but it had simply been replaced by a sheen of sweat as she felt the heat bursting through her. Your mouth suddenly moved up, wrapping around her clit, tongue dancing patterns across it while you easily slipped two fingers into her drenched pussy. She swore loudly into the room, the heat burning southward, feeling the coil rapidly building within her as her legs began to tremble. You fingers thrusted into her, curling to find that sweet spot within her, her walls began to flutter around you so you stroked against her gspot once more before lifting your mouth off her pussy, returning to marking up her thighs. She let out a grunt and a swear of frustration and you chuckled.

“Never said I was gonna go easy on ya baby.”

“Fucking tease.” She shot back, earning a sharp bite to her thigh.

“You wanna make this worse?”

“No…” she whined, it morphing into a gasp as you sunk yourself back into her pussy, fucking her with your face with more ferocity than before. You brought her nearly to her peak another three times before she was nearly in tears, yelping out in annoyance as you pulled away again.

“You gonna be good?” You lapped at her, flicking her clit with your tongue, her body shuddered at the contact, “you wanna be good and come for me?” Another lap that had her thighs attempting to shut around you, a choked sob breaking free of her lips in agreement to your words, “I know you can be a good girl, gonna come nice and hard for me.” Your fingers quickly sunk back into her, not holding back as they fucked her hard, your mouth closing around her clit, sucking hard. It only took a few seconds for her string of swears to break free of her lips, her body thrashing underneath you while her juices dribbled out of her. You pulled your mouth off of her, your fingers ever so gently fucking her through her orgasm.

“Holy fuck..” she whimpered. Her chest heaved, breaths coming out in pants as her body shivered in aftershocks.

“You okay?” You murmured, moving from between her legs, careful to avoid overly sensitive spots. Her hand reached out for yours, pulling it to her mouth and kissing your palm.

“Mhmm. Jesus…” she tugged at your hand, “get up here.” Chuckling, you dropped half beside her, stroking the side of her cheek as you kissed her softly. As much as she enjoyed the taste of herself on your lips, she laughed, spanking at your hip. “No…get those off and get _up here_.” You smirked at her words, quickly kicking off your bottoms before moving to straddle her chest.

“You sure?” You hovered slightly, hands braced on the headboard.

“Oh…you got your turn, I think it’s only fair I get mine.” She smirked, and you nearly gulped at the gleam in her eye, wondering exactly what she had in store.

You shrieked lightly as her hands grabbed your hips, forcefully pulling your core over her face. You steadied yourself against the headboard, surprised at just how quickly she dove right in. Casey’s mouth fucked you with precision moaning at your taste. The vibrations rattled through you and you let out a soft _‘oh’_ , head collapsing against your forearms. Her tongue delved into you, licking up your juices, her nose brushing against your clit, her hands encouraged you to roll your hips, fucking her face harder than you’d expected. One of her hands reached up to cup at your chest rolling your nipples in time with the way her tongue darted around your clit, toying at it in her mouth, humming against your pussy, feeling the way your thighs clenched around her head as she did so. 

“ _Oh..fuuuck Casey…_ ” you whined out. 

You could feel the coil burning deep inside you quicker than you’d ever expected, your hips already beginning to stutter as she altered between your cunt and your clit. She slipped a single digit it, curling and twisting it until she felt your walls begin to pulsate around it, her mouth moved up to your clit, sucking heavily while she pressed right against your gspot and your hips froze, your body shaking above her as your orgasm rocked through you. What you _weren’t_ expecting was for her arms to wrap around your thighs, her hands pulling your pussy impossibly close to her mouth as she continued to fuck you, not letting up.

It appeared you both had your little games to play.

Your moans quickly turned to whines as her fingers slid into you again, curling and dragging exactly where you wanted her to avoid right now, her tongue lapping at your swollen nub in a torturous pattern. You tried to wriggle away, but she had an iron grip on your hip, if you managed to move, her mouth chased your pussy, eager to pull another orgasm from you nearly immediately. And it certainly didn’t take long, you cried out, your head thrown back, your hips vibrating against her, yet she still kept going. Your hand shot down, pulling into her hair.

“Casey…please…” you cried.

“Mhmm..” she shook her head, pulling a gasp from you, “you know the word.”

“Oh..oh fuck!” Her mouth closed around your clit, humming and sucking even harder than before, knowing that she’d be able to pull another one from you as her fingers increased their pace, fucking into you with ease. You yelped, the coil was wrapping tightly, your entire body shaking at the overstimulation, the double stimulation, you knew you could handle one more, you didn’t want her to stop, but right as it was about to hit you slapped at her hand hard three times, “please let me move!” Casey noted the urgency in your voice, her arm immediately letting you go, your body shot back, hips landing just under her chest as you squirted, juices waving out of you, your head braced on the head board as you panted. Your eyes only opened at the sound of Casey’s chuckle, her green ones smirking up at you.

“You could’ve stayed on you know.” She winked. You laughed, 

“I’ve learnt some people don’t like that.”

“Well…” she sat up the best she could, “I think it’s fucking hot.” Her lips met yours as she rolled you over gently, “let me clean you up.”

“Case..” you half whined.

“I’ll be gentle, scout’s honour.” She winked again, but was true to her word. Her tongue ever so softly licked around your thighs and center, careful to avoid your clit, though she did lap at your lower lips, chuckling at the aftershock you let out. Casey crawled up your body, tracing the side of your face with her gentle fingers, as she kissed you, “you certainly are somethin’.”

“Could say the same about you.” You laughed back, “if you wanna shower you’re more than welcome to.”

“And if I just want to just lay here with you?”

“That is very welcomed.” You murmured, kissing her softly as they two of you readjusted the blankets so you were buried under them, curled against each other’s bodies in the warmth of your embrace and the tropical air.

*  
Casey awoke the next morning to the delicious smell of coffee and the smallest hint of sun coming through the floor to ceiling windows. Rolling in the bed she realized you were already up, there was no noise from the en suite bathroom, she debated picking up her towel but noticed yours, along with your bikini and cover up were still halfheartedly tossed to the floor. Rubbing her eyes she moved into the main room, there were a handful of room service trays on the table, most importantly a pot of fresh coffee that she helped herself to. You were back in the infinity pool, your back to the suite as your attention was drawn to the sunrise. She slipped into the water somewhat silently, the water rippling as she moved toward you, pulling your attention.

“Morning.” You smiled, happily accepting the kiss she greeted you with.

“And a good one it is.” She chuckled, appreciating the fact that you hadn’t bothered to redress at all, your naked bodies pressed against each other as she wrapped around your back, careful to keep her coffee from spilling.

“You sleep okay?”

“Mmm..better than okay.” Her lips slowly moved across your shoulder, “God this is beautiful.” She murmured.

“Isn’t it?” Your head turned back to her, a more innocent gleam in your eye than the night before, “makes it all worth it.” You muttered, kissing her softly before you leant back against her shoulder, admiring the shine of the sun over the ocean. It was a while before you spoke again, “you hungry?” Tilting your head back at her you cocked a brow, “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got a little bit of everything.”

“God..” Casey laughed, “you really are part of the mafia or something aren’t you?” She teased.

“No work talk, only island talk.” You shot back, linking her hand in yours as you climbed out of the water. Fresh fluffy towels dried your bodies before you slipped into the cozy hotel robes, divulging into the wide room service spread you’d called in earlier.

“How much longer are you here?” Casey asked a bit later, her hand softly playing with your hair.

“Friday afternoon.” You sighed, leaning into her shoulder, “need to be back and ready to work by Monday.”

“Guess we should make the best of our time then?” She smirked. You laughed, but more than willingly climbed into her lap, wrapping her in a deep kiss.

*

The two of you certainly did make use of your time together, no matter how limited it was. Early on, you agreed of no work talk, no last name talk, not even where you were both from (though you’d deduced that you were both American from similar conversation pieces). You spent most of your time buried in each other’s arms, lounging on the terrace, thankful for the privacy that you never had to bother getting redressed. You drifted in the pool, indulged in mountains of room service and wine, soaked in the large tub full of oils and flower petals and bubbles wrapped in Casey’s embrace as the sun went down and you sipped on Pinot Grigio. You spent more than enough time exploring your bodies, finding out exactly what made the other tick perfectly, bringing and earth shattering number of orgasms from each other on literally every surface in the villa. It was safe to say when Friday rolled around you’d gotten to know each other very well and were both littered with love bites and bruises that weren’t about to fade just because you’d gone back to real life. 

Casey reluctantly bid goodbye to you on Friday as you finished packing your things, finally leaving your villa after one last luxurious breakfast. It was only when she arrived back at her room for lunch that she found a room service spread waiting for her, along with a small note from you saying there would be one for each meal until she left. You certainly were one for splurging on vacation, and she wasn’t about to argue with that. She even more reluctantly left the resort the following afternoon, hating the fact that this little bubble of vacation life was offically over.

*

“There you are! I was beginning to think you’d decided not to come back from the Maldives.” Rita teased as you jogged up the stairs to her.

“Bali, but thanks.”

“You look good, how was it?” She asked as you entered the building, heading for the elevator.

“First few days were meh, the rest was…”

“You get hit with a week of rain?”

“It certainly was wet.” You smirked as the two of you stepped into the elevator.

“Jesus. How do you go away for a week over Valentines and manage to find someone to fuck?”

“Luck of the draw?” You shrugged, “met her at the bar, she didn’t leave my room for the next four days.”

“Yeah I can tell.” Her gaze dragged up your body, “you might want to do up a couple more buttons, your tit’s purple.” Your hands swiftly did up a couple more buttons right before the two of your stepped out of the elevator. “I expect all the details over lunch.” You hung a pace behind Rita, having never been to the 1-6 before.

“Calhoun? You here for Peterson?” Olivia’s voice broke the silence in the room.

“No, Thompson. Peterson’s all hers.” She gestured to you.

“I’ll need a word with your A.D.A.” You politely smiled, watching as the brunette moved toward the interrogation hallway, rapping on a window before opening a door. You and Rita were a few paces behind her as she called out again.

“Novak!” You expected a female by the sound of the heels on the linoleum but you certainly weren’t expecting the woman who was suddenly infront of you. You burst into a fit of laughter, half collapsing over yourself while your hand shot out to Rita’s arm.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” The older woman muttered, “are you serious?” You regained some of your professionalism, turning back to Casey as she spoke with a small smirk, taking in your Prada skirt suit and Manolo’s on your feet.

“Well…the two bedroom villa certainly makes more sense now.”

“You had a two bedroom and you didn’t bring me with you?” Rita protested and you smacked at her arm.

“Please, you’re a senior partner, you could’ve afforded you own suite. Besides…I needed the private infinity pool.”

“Clearly.” She teased. You cleared your throat, turning back to Casey, 

“My client?” Her face shifted as she realized something,

“Oh…my God…you weren’t kidding when you said your vacation was paid for by a triple homicide!” You simply shrugged, 

“I won that case fair and square.” You smirked, “now, I’d like a word with my client, and then we can talk deals,” you turned to Rita, “and then you owe me lunch.”

“And if I don’t want to talk deals?” Casey cocked a brow.

“Then I’ll go easy on ya in court, don’t worry.”

“She’s lying.” Rita cut in blankly, earning a glare from you.

“Oh…I know…” Casey shot back.

You simply swept past her with a smirk as you disappeared into the interrogation room, as it turned out, maybe your little vacation bubble wasn’t over quite yet.


End file.
